


Lie To Me

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Drabble Drop [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: He really should know that he can’t lie to me, though.





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions July #RollADrabble. Prompts were Steve Rogers, Viktor Krum, Lovers to Enemies.

This wasn’t awkward at all.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, pointedly ignoring both the questioning glance that Sam was shooting from the seat just to his right and the dark glare coming from the opposite end of the small table.

“You said that you had some useful information?” Sam prompted the pair seated across from them.

Steve watched the pair exchange a loaded glance, his body tensing automatically, reacting to his instincts warning him that something wasn’t quite right. His gaze finally met, and held, the dark eyes of the man.

The man smirked and met his stare, speaking in heavily accented English, “Your Soldier is in Romania, Ukraine, perhaps. He is not in Bulgaria. None of our resources indicate that he was ever in Bulgaria.”

“So you don’t know where he is?” Sam clarified.

“We do not,” the man confirmed. Steve couldn’t keep his eyes from narrowing at the so-called helpful information.

“We came here because you specifically told Steve that you had information that could help,” Sam started. “And your help is to tell us where Barnes  _ isn’t _ ?”

“Sam, enough,” Steve interrupted, resting a hand on the other man’s forearm placatingly. He rose from his chair, tugging Sam upwards as well. He smiled towards the pair opposite and he knew the smile was far from kind. “Thank you for your time. And Viktor, pettiness suits you.”

Once they were back in the rental car, Steve took in their surroundings quickly before pulling the StarkPad from his bag and pulling up their file searching for Bucky.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked from the passenger seat.

“Searching Bulgaria for hits.”

“We were just told that he wasn’t here.”

“Yeah, well, Viktor Krum is an even worse liar than I am,” Steve said with a wry smirk. “Especially to me.” At Sam’s questioning expression, he shrugged. “There’s...history there.”

“History.” Steve just leveled an even stare at his friend and after a moment Sam’s eyes widened in understanding and he nodded slowly, “Ah,  _ history _ . Well your history was pretty damn unhelpful.”

“Pretty sure that was the point,” Steve shrugged and then paused, glancing back to where they’d left the Bulgairian pair. “He really should know that he can’t lie to me, though.”

"That was the point..." Sam repeated, staring at him with an odd, almost pitying expression. "Right..."


End file.
